


Easy Love

by mmllkk



Series: Rhythm of us [1]
Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmllkk/pseuds/mmllkk
Summary: Rosquez in different situations and chaos of love inspired by my favorite songs.1.Easy Love - Lauv





	Easy Love

Easy love

 

 

They know it’s the millions of times they ended up like this. Broken glasses shattered all over the floor. Wine split all over the floor making the mess. The room once tidy and clean now is so messy from their fight, the same fucking fight.

 

Valentino wipes his tear around his cheek and closes his eyes, face on both hands regrets of what he just did. He can’t believe that the ridiculous and stupid things can give them such a bad consequence like this. Every time they fight, they both loose. And this time, it was when Marc put his tongue down the throat of a girl he met in a club. He knew that his boyfriend knew he was there watching them kissing on the dance floor. He let his love did that for as long as he thought he could stand it but it was just a blink of an eye. He left.  Started the engine and went on the road for over  100 mph for city zone, Valentino didn’t care a thing, only a vision of Marc and that girl was enough to make him go insane.

 

 

_You got a way of makin' me feel insane_

_Like I can't trust my own brain_

_Unless it's screaming your name_

 

He thought he needed somewhere to escape the situation but ended up at their room again, he really out of nowhere to go then he decided to go home, _their home._ Missed calls from Marc and threw his phone just wanted to get it away. He didn’t want to see, hear or feel Marc for some time but then realized he would do something as stupid as committing suicide or going crazy(than this) if there was no Marc, the love of his life. Valentino knew he can’t get rid of this bad habit, jealousy.

And now here they are, in the messy room and crying over the same reason.

 

 

 

_How many times can we pick up the same fight?_

_Can we keep screaming all night_

_And make up until it's light?_

 

Marc is in the corner next to him crying, drunk and regret. He let the lust clouded his mind. He thought it would be different kissing the others but no one can compares to a kiss from Valentino, _his ride or die._ A second he did that, felt the death stare from him and when he broke the kiss his boyfriend disappeared. He let that girl go and ran over the club to find him but no, he was gone. The only thing he reminded himself to do was to call Valentino. He wouldn’t answer his calls and he knew it. He then got in a cab to where he knew Valentino would be at the end, _their home._

He reached to their house and saw the bright yellow Ferrari parked, he let out the soft smile. _He’s home._ Marc went in to the house hesitated to call out for him but still, he wanted to make it up with Valentino anyway. Coming to the bedroom seeing all the mess, thousand pieces of glasses and wine from last night’s making love session. Valentino was there, next to the bedside table grabbing the bedside lamp ready to slam it to the floor.

 

“Please Vale, don’t. I’m sorry love”

 

Marc stepped closer didn’t care about all the glasses. Because he knew the next thing this man would do is to hurt himself and that never a good thing to do. But he learned from their fights in the past, Valentino can do anything to get his attention including hurting himself to death. As he got closer enough to grab the lamp from him and put it back on the bedside table slowly, afraid of what Valentino would do next. Marc put his arms around the Italian tight. Knowing Valentino won’t do it back but he can’t let go, he needed to reassure the taller, wanted to make him calm down.

 

“I’m sorry. I regret of all I did there. Vale, I’m sorry”

 

Marc was suddenly pushed to the wall and there was a strong fist just next to his head. _He was scared to life._ But he knew it by heart, his love never will to hurt him no matter what. Because next second Valentino screamed out loud and kept beating the wall till bleeding. Marc cried and just couldn’t stop him from doing it but wrapped his arms around the Italian again. He knew Valentino won’t stop until he can’t stand the pain.

Blooded wall. The room filled with crying. Both hurt.

 

Time is passing by and Valentino stopped. Seeing all the mess and a wall full of blood. Hearing the sound that he never wanted to hear, Marc’s cry. He went back from the madness of emotions. He came back from being crazy. Marc is crying next to him and he is hurt. He couldn’t control himself from anger and he regret that. Valentino’s right hand is shaking and still bleeding but that can’t stop him from put his arms around Marc, crying Marc.

Valentino gives him a soft kiss on his temper down to his cheek. He kisses it down to jaw line then back up to his ear and whispers.

 

“I’m sorry Marc. I didn’t mean to scare you at all bambino.”

 

Marc looks up trying to stop the tear but when he sees the blooded hand of his boyfriend, he just can’t, he can’t stop the tears. Valentino knows his ruined hand is making Marc crying even harder, He chuckles. He whipped out the falling tears and once Marc stopped, thump makes a small circle around his lower lip. The kiss starts from soft and light to deepen each other desperate for a passionate kiss and lustful. For a long minute of makeup kiss, they break the kiss and fore heads close together, breathing against the skin of each other. Both cup each other’s face and lock their eyes together.

 

 

“I love you too much and I can’t stop myself from getting jealous.”

“Vale, I’m sorry I did that.. I was stupid and I know. Will you forgive me mi amado?”

 

 

Valentino smiles to his boyfriend and nods. He presses a soothing kiss and Marc smiles to their kiss, feel the love from the kiss.

 

“Please don’t stop loving me Vale. Your love keeping me alive”

“I’m yours for life, bambino. Please, you know I can die for you no matter what”

“Please, Vale. Don’t talk about it. I can’t stand it”

“Sorry I’m sorry. I love you too much even the death can’t stop me remember that”

 

The makeup session with moaning and panting followed after. Both keep on pouring out the sweetest words to reassure one another during the thrusts, touches and those kisses.

 

“I love you Valentino”

“Ti amo, Marc. Mio caro”

 

 

_I could be somewhere chillin' on the beach_

_I could be with someone makin' me happy_

_But that would be too easy, love_

_And I don't want no easy love_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Easy Love - Lauv >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2jMJV6UHWU <<
> 
> Thank you everyone for stopping by! <3 Next work shouldn't be long!


End file.
